Living with Iron Man
by Koala35
Summary: 13 year old Joanne's parents just died and she feels very depressed. However she is taken to live with her Aunt Pepper and Uncle Tony who introduce her to the Avengers. At first she doesn't like it but soon enough she starts to get used to her new life and starts to even care for some of the people around her. Rated T just in case :D
1. Chapter 1

Dear Friend

Unfortunately both my parents just died in a car crash. I know that is such a great way to start this but I thought that stating it outright would be better than me trying to beat around the bush. So there I said it. To be honest I am very very emotional and depressed. Whenever someone is around I hold back the tears and pretend I am doing OK but whenever they leave I just cry. Sometimes I get really mad and throw stuff and think "Why did this happen to me".

They sorted out my parents will and where I would be staying as I am only a 13 year old girl. The official people sat down with me and told me very seriously that they were sorry about what happened but that I had to go live with my Aunt Pepper. She is my only aunt/uncle that I have and but I hardly ever see her. She is always in New York being some important executive with Stark Industries. You have probably heard of Stark Industries as it is one of the biggest companies in the world. Pepper is actually going out with the big guy of the company Tony Stark who you will all have heard is Iron Man and helped the Avengers save New York from an alien invasion. This means I will be living with them but don't think for a second that all the riches and mansions that they have is going to make it easier for me because it isn't and I honestly think I am going to miss the simple life in the average sized town that I live in.

"I heard Tony Stark is a big womaniser so there might be other siblings your age for you to hang with," My friend Tahlia said to me, trying to cheer me up.

"That won't help anything Tahlia," I said. We were in an airport and I was about to take the plane to New York City. "I will miss everything about this place. You, my other friends, the simplicity, my p…" I then stopped. I was about to say my parents but then I started crying. Tahlia hugged me.

"Don't worry I will Facebook, Skype or email you whenever I can I promise," she said. "Thanks so much," I said back, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Will all passengers for flight 35714 to New York City please board," the announcer said. I hugged Tahlia one more time and walked away to the boarding area, waving to Tahlia as much as I could.

The flight there was filled with nervousness of going to a new place and sadness for leaving the old one behind. When I arrived at New York I saw a man in an everyday suit holding a sign with my name on it JOANNE POTTS and I walked over to it.

"Hi I am Joanne Potts," I said and showed him an identification card and he showed me one in case he was like a kidnapper or something.

"I am an escort from Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts to pick you up and take you to Stark Tower where he will be now,"

"Um thanks escort person," I said. He led me to a big looking limo and I walked into it expecting someone, perhaps my aunt or Mr. Stark but no one. I was by myself with no one. I at least expected one of them to at least pick me up from the airport. I tried to relax in the limo but I just burst into tears from aloneness. I wondered if my new parents would even care for me considering they have a lot of responsibility. When we stopped and the car seemed to pull into a garage I held back the tears and the escort and I walked out the limo. We both got into an elevator with a whole lot of buttons and pressed what seemed like a very high floor. We then arrived and the elevator stopped.

"Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts should be on this floor. Goodbye," the escort said. I left the elevator and walked into a living with a group of people in it. There was a read headed young lady standing next to a guy with a bows and arrows. Then there was a guy with noticeable muscles and another guy with glasses who I was pretty sure was a scientist. Then there was guy with a giant hammer and wearing olden day stuff. Lastly there was who I assumed was my aunt and Mr. Stark. . They were all discussing something.

"Why do you think Fury bought us here," I heard the guy with noticeable muscles said.

"It must be important since Fury managed to contact Thor," Tony said.

I decided to interrupt. "Excuse me," I said quietly. They didn't hear me so I said it again loudly. Then all the people in the room turned around and looked at me.

"Joanne" Pepper said

"Hi," I said back.

"I believe we haven't met I am Tony Stark," he said "It is nice to meet you Joanne,"

"It is nice to see you picked me up from the airport and gave me a nice welcome,"

"I am sorry we were in the middle of something as you can probably see,"

"Can someone please give some context," the guy with the glasses said.

"Oh sorry this is Pepper's Niece whose parents well they," he stopped. "Any ways Pepper and I were chosen but her parents to look after her,"

The group nodded.

"And Joanne I will introduce you to the group. First there is Thor, the God of Thunder," she said pointing to hammer guy. "Then there is of course Steve, Bruce Banner, Natasha and Clint who make up the Avengers,"

"The Avengers!" I almost shouted. I couldn't believe it.

"Don't you think having a child would be risky considering you're an Avenger," Natasha said to Mr. Stark.

"I checked with Fury and he said it was Ok and Pepper has no choice it was her sisters wish,"

"In that case we should leave so you can get adjusted," Steve said "Nice meeting you Joanne," he stated then he left.

"Bye niece of Pepper," Thor said and he left. Steve and Natasha walked away waving silently. I suspected those two had history.

"Nice to meet you Joanne I am Bruce Banner,"

"The Hulk," Mr. Stark said

Bruce glared at Tony for a second and then excused himself to leave. Mr. Stark did not seem to know when to keep his mouth shut.

"So how was the flight Jo," Mr. Stark.

"Mr. Stark don't call me Jo I hate it," I warned "And the flight was horrible,"

"That is awful," Pepper said.

Mr. Stark and Pepper showed me every room in the tower. They wanted to have some getting to know time but I said I was tired from the plane trip. Pepper and Mr. Stark showed me my room.

"Thanks Mr. Stark," I said.

"Don't call me that call me Tony,"

"Ok Tony!" I said. I then went into the room and closed the door. It was the largest room I ever stayed at and had a great view of New York City when the windows were open. But all I could think about was starting this new life with Aunt Potts and 'Uncle' Tony. It got me wondering if the Avengers were going to be involved in my life now. But then I was thinking of my old home with my parents and I started to cry on my bed. I guess I just will have to wait to see what life will be like now.

Sincerely Joanne Potts

**I hope everyone liked it :D This is my first fanfic :D**

**Any reviews would be appreciated and I would love follows and favourites. Please in reviews tell any story angles you would like me to take (of course I will credit the user who suggests them) or any improvements needed. I will try to get a new chapter up soon so keep looking to see if a new chapter has been updated**

**Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"_What do you mean they're dead!?" I yelled at the officer_

"_I am sorry but they were unfortunately killed in a car crash in the city," The officer said calmly_

"_No it can't be true I have to see them," I yelled back_

"_You can't see them they are dead" the officer said._

"_No!" I said and I started crying. The whole room went dark and I couldn't hear anything. My whole world seemed to crumble around me._

Dear Friend

During my first night at Stark Towers I had a nightmare of me finding out my parents had been killed. I started crying in my sleep like I did in the nightmare.

"Are you ok Joanne?" a voice woke me up and it shocked me. It was Jarvis who was my 'uncle's' computer servant who I was introduced yesterday on my tour of the tower.

"I am fine, I just had a nightmare of my parents," I said back.

"Would you like me to inform Mr. Stark,"

"No!" I said. I did not want to worry them. "What time is it?"

"It is 6am," Jarvis responded.

It was the middle of the summer break so obviously I didn't want to be up this early. But I didn't want to go back to sleep after that nightmare so I decided to get up and have breakfast. I tried my best to navigate and find my way to kitchen but it was a large tower and I have only lived in a regular house before. It took me 20 minutes to find the kitchen. I got some toast and put it in the toaster.

"You're up early," I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Tony Stark walking into the kitchen.

"So are you," I said back.

"I have an early Avenger thing but you have no excuse," he said "It is your summer break you should be enjoying it,"

"I just couldn't lay there any longer!" I almost shouted.

"Someone is a bit angry," he said "If we are going to be around each other we need to get along better and know more about each other,"

"Well my name is Joanne, my birthday is October 18th which makes me a Libra, I want to be some kind of writer, I am an okay but not great at academics at school and I love the internet which of course makes me very antisocial," I paused as my toast come out the toaster. "Satisfied?"

"I originally meant talking about myself but I guess that was okay," he said "Well I am.." but I interrupted and said "I know all about you as I looked you up on Wikipedia before I came here,"

"I was going to explain stuff that wasn't on the internet like personal secrets,"

"Ew gross," I said and shuddered.

"No nothing like that I mean like classified stuff I wouldn't tell the press,"

"Okay then share?" I said interested. I would like to know some of the secrets from the billionaire that no one else knew.

"No you don't Tony," a voice said from behind him "We don't want her telling anyone about how the great Tony Stark used to wet his bed in his teens." It was Pepper who was probably awoken by us.

"What that is not true!" Mr. Stark said angrily.

"That is not what I have heard," she replied.

"Look guys you can argue all you want but I no longer care," I told them and made a quick escape with my toast to the dining room. I ate my toast quite quickly as I was hungry and as soon as I finished I saw Mr .Stark starting to rush around like a lunatic.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He just got a text saying Steve is coming in a car and is going to pick him up in any minute,"

"I thought Mr. Stark was more of a 'who cares' kind of a guy,"

"Not when I tell him to do something," Pepper laughed

"So you tell him to do something even when he doesn't to," I said "That seems interesting,"

"We are going to have to set some rules up later for you," Pepper said changing the subject from her and Tony. She than got up and left. The nearby elevator dinged and I saw Steve walk into the building. "Jarvis tell Stark I have arrived," he said to Jarvis.

"Hello Joanne,"

"Hi Steve,"

"Most people call me um Captain," he responded.

"What are you captain of?" I asked

"Um what do you mean?"

"People call you Captain for what reason, like are you captain of a ship or military captain,"

"um well it was military but now it is mostly for show," he said "Captain America is kind of like a brand,"

"Captain America?" I said "Does every country have a captain?" I asked sarcastically.

"Captain stop flirting with Joanne and lets go," Tony Stark said mockingly

"Flirting!" the Captain said "We need to go, Fury wants us to go in and tell us about why he brought all the Avengers back together,"

The two of them left after saying goodbye. Pepper did set some rules for me like curfews and how I am not meant to touch Mr Stark's technology without his permission. She soon had to leave for work and had Jarvis watch over me. I went to my room and went on my computer to check my messages. I had a lot from my friend Tahlia.

Tahlia: How is it there?

Tahlia: How are your new parents?

Tahlia: What is your new house like?

Tahlia: Meet anyone interesting?

Tahlia: Why aren't you replying?

Joanne: Wow a lot of messages from you. My parents seem nice and Mr. Stark is a lot of fun. My new house is huge and I am living in the Stark Towers! I actually talked to Captain America and he is so adorkable!

I replied to her message and tried to find something to do. But I had no friends in this place and it felt really lonely. I was happy when Tahlia replied

Tahlia: Captain America! OMG you have to get me his autograph

Joanne: Ok I will, I promise

Joanne: This place is really lonely and there is no one to talk to. I wish I had a friend here

I sat in the tower for what seemed like hours but was just a few minutes. I looked out of the window at the great view of New York City. It was that moment I saw something fiery, something that seemed to be coming out of a building at great speed coming towards Stark Towers. My first instinct was to get out the building but I could not remember at all the location of the emergency exit. I turned around and looked at what was coming towards the tower at great speed. I wouldn't be able to get out the tower in time before it came crashing towards me.

From Joanne

**I ended it on a cliff-hanger. What is coming towards the stark towers? You'll have to find out next chapter. **

**Sorry that only out of the Avengers Iron Man and Captain America were the only ones to appear. More will appear next chapter I promise.**

**Thanks everyone who followed and favourite. Please keep on following in the future. Thanks **twilightxxpotterxxvampirexxx **and **Thegumgum **for the reviews it makes me happy when my story is being appreciated. I would love more reviews in the future so please review to give me more suggestions :D.**

**Thanks for reading :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3

_The car was driving casually just below the speed limit on a city road. Suddenly another vehicle from a side road, misjudging when to enter, crashed into the car which sped out of control until it hit a nearby fence. Other cars around stopped suddenly and the ambulance were called and quickly arrived. But it was already too late._

Dear Friend.

Something was coming towards the tower at a fast speed. I was concerned and was trying to remember where the emergency exit was. The thing coming toward made me remember how I read reports of how my parents died. They had been hit by another car coming from a side street like how this thing was coming straight towards me. It was freaking me out and I just lost control and couldn't stand anymore so I fell to the floor.

I looked up one last time to see what was coming towards me and then I realised I seen what was coming towards me before. I had seen it on television, on the internet and on magazines. I heard that it wasn't uncommon that you'd see him flying around the city regularly. He went really close the towers than shot straight up towards the roof. He probably was coming back from his meeting. It was Iron Man. He was on the roof and I heard him taking suit off and saying "Thankyou Jarvis that should be all for now." He came down to this level and saw me sitting on the ground.

"Hey Joanne, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"DID YOU JUST REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU JUST FREAKED ME OUT," I yelled. It caught him by surprise.

"What?" he replied

"YOU JUST DID THE REALLY CLOSE THING TO THE STUPID TOWER AND MADE ME HAVE LIKE A PANIC ATTACK AND MADE ME HAVE FLASHBACKS," I told him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I JUST...EH JUST GET AWAY," I said but instead I walked away, went to my room and slammed the door. I sat on my bed crying for a while. Once all the flashbacks and anger went away I just felt regret. I probably just acted like the worst 'daugher' in the world. I decided to get up and apologise to Mr. Stark. I heard Mr. Stark and Pepper talking in a room together who I hadn't heard come home.

"So are you allowed to tell me what Fury wanted?" I heard. I had no interest in what the Avengers had to do so I started to walk away. Then I heard my name.

"How is Joanne going to react?" I heard Pepper. I stepped closer curiously.

"I don't know," Mr. Stark said. "She went all angry at me earlier for some reason,"

"What reason is that?" she replied.

"No idea, maybe she just doesn't like me but that seems impossible,"

"You should apologise," Pepper said. "I will go and find out and have a talk with her,"

Pepper walked out the room and nearly ran into me.

"Hey Joanne," she said "How are you?"

"I have to apologise to Mr. Stark for getting angry," I told her "I just saw a crazy Iron Man stunt outside the window and made me remember things and I just lost control. I am better now."

"So that is why," she said "He had no idea,"

"I haven't gotten used to this place yet and I had never seen Iron Man in person," I told her "I think after a while with some quiet and peace I will get used to it,"

'Peace and quiet," She laughed "We will see about that,"

"Are you talking about Mr. Stark?"

"Well yeah but also the Avengers," she said "They're coming around for dinner tomorrow,"

"Um OK," I said. I wasn't sure about it and was worried that instead of liking them they were going to annoy me or creep me out.

"And stay the night," she added.

"Where is this headed?" I asked

"For a while," she then added "They will be staying in the tower for a while,"

"What!" I almost yelled. If I was worried about dinner I was even more worried about this. Could I handle living with all the Avengers?

"It is so they can be close together in case of an emergency as there is some kind of mission they are on," she said "I am not allowed to tell you what as Tony said it was classified,"

"And yet he told you?" I replied

"Just, are you OK with this,"

I gave her an angry look and then just went back to a straight face. "I don't like it but I will have to deal with it." That was true of course as if I decided to leave I had no idea where I would go.

"Come on Jo…Anne." She almost called me Jo which annoys me! "The Avengers are fun and they will teach you lots of new stuff,"

"That stuff being how to stay away from them so I can do what I want to do by myself," I replied. That was the end of that conversation. Pepper walked away. Mr. Stark went into the room and stood near me.

"I am sorry for what I did earlier," he said almost sincerely

"Do you even know what you did?"

"Um…well…um," he stuttered. The he perked up "Was it because I am too damn fabulous,"

I giggled. "That is totally the reason,"

"I heard Pepper telling you about the Avengers and it won't be that bad but even I have to admit some of them do get on your nerves." He started gossiping and talking about the other Avengers. He told me how Steve was really argumentative. "No!" I said surprised.

"We need more Uncle Niece time together," he said "Let's go shopping!" He pulled out his wallet with his credit card.

"You don't need to get me anything," I stopped him

"Seriously the clothes you are wearing are seasons ago," he replied "You need something new,"

"OK fine!" I replied. We both went down to the car and he told the driver to go to the shops. He took us to a large supermarket and we went to this large clothes store with really expensive designer clothing.

"What on Earth is the difference between all these brands?" I asked, half sarcastically

Mr. Stark laughed. "Just pick what you like the most." I picked one item and gave to Mr. Stark. He wanted me to get more but I stopped him from talking me into it. We got home from shopping and I put on the outfits to show Mr. Stark.

"Am I as ugly as before?" I joked.

"The clothes help you look less ugly," he joked. I knew he was joking so he was lucky I didn't freak out as much before. At the end of the day I went to bed early and waited in anticipation for when 'The Avengers' come. I'll see whether anything bad actually happens when they arrive.

From Joanne

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks everyone who read my story and followed and favourited. A special thanks to **Silmarilz1701 and lsanders701 **who reviewed the last chapter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. I know once again that only Iron Man out of the Avengers is in it but next chapter all of them will be coming to dinner :D Please keep favouriting and following and please review so I can make improvements and see if you like my story.**

**I am not sure when I will be updating next. I will be going on holiday for two weeks and I am not sure if I will be able to update before I go or if I can update when I am there so if I don't update for a while don't think I stopped the story it is just that I am busy :D**

**Thanks, **

**Koala35 :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Friend

Last time I wrote I mentioned about how I would have to deal with Mr. Stark because I would have nowhere else to go. I tried to think of other places I could go. All my living grandparents are in nursing homes and I don't think I'd be welcomed there. My mother was an only child and my father had only one sibling, Aunt Pepper. I could always live with Tahlia but I don't think I could stand it. Being friends with her is enough but living with her would be crazy. She is already going crazy on every social networking site asking how I am and asking about the Avengers. She asked me "Is Thor as good looking as he is on TV?" and "Have you seen Hawkeye shoot an arrow yet?" Also along with Captain America's autograph she really wants one from every single Avenger. I'd have to get them when they come over.

All day Pepper was frantically getting ready for the Avengers to stay with us. "Tony we need literally mountains of food because we know how much Thor eats,"

"How much does he eat?" I asked curiously

"When Tony took him to a Shawarma place Thor made the restaurant have to close for the day due to lack of supplies," she said and I laughed. I waited all day in anticipation and nervousness. To keep myself busy I helped Pepper get the rooms ready and prepare the food. Ten minutes before anyone was supposed to come to the tower Jarvis told Mr. Stark that someone had arrived.

"Probably Bruce, he is always early for things," Pepper said to me.

"Hey Hulky," I heard Mr. Stark near the elevator.

"Don't call me Hulky please because one day you might regret it," he warned Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark laughed.

"You were right about Bruce being the early one," I congratulated Pepper.

"You can leave me and socialise with them," Pepper told me. She probably thought with recent events I hadn't been socialising enough.

"I am fine, you need my help with dinner," I said.

"Don't worry I am have Jarvis to help," she said as she pointed at Jarvis.

"I am at your service Ms. Potts," Jarvis responded robotically

I tried to argue but she basically pushed me out the room. Damn. I quietly tried to walk past them but MR. STARK saw me and said "Joanne come here and say hi to Bruce."

I walked over to them and said "hi," and then walked away. I did do exactly what he asked me to do. After ten minutes I heard more people coming in. I was sure it was Clint and Natasha. I then heard Steve walk in. I then heard Pepper call me for dinner and I slowly walked in to the dining room and took a seat. I noticed that out of the six Avengers Thor was missing. Clint and Natasha were sitting closer together than anyone else. Bruce and Mr. Stark were discussing something sciency and Steve was helping Pepper were bringing out the food.

"Where is Thor," Pepper asked. "I prepared a lot of food for him especially!"

"Don't worry he will be here but he usually arrives late," Mr. Stark laughed "Good old Thor,"

"So what do you guys think of the mission?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Sounds exciting," Clint answered "Can't wait to put my bow and arrow skills to the test." He made a bow and arrow movement which nearly knocked his plate of the table.

"Don't be so excited Hawk, the group will try to kill people!" Steve warned. He was pretty much a goody-two shoes.

"What is this about a group?" Pepper joked "There are people at this table who should not be told such classified information." She was of course referring to me because Stark already told her about the mission.

"But Ms. Potts, we can trust you right?" Natasha said.

"I am referring to a 13 year old called Joanne sitting quietly pretending she is not here," Pepper responded.

They all turned to me with expressions which looked like "Oh yeah I forgot about her,"

I was about to speak up but then Mr. Stark said "You mean we can't talk about the mission at all when she is around, even when we really have to!"

"Ms. Potts is right Stark, we have to keep it classified from her!" Steve said, following the rules.

"I think we should since we are living with her," Clint added. "She'll probably hear and catch on soon what is happening anyway! The only way she won't discover what the mission is if we kick her out,"

"Don't kick me out!" I said.

"Where is your training Agent Barton!" Natasha said "We can't just expose things to an almost stranger,"

"Well let's have a vote," Stark said "Whoever thinks we should tell Joanne the mission, please raise your hand." Clint reluctantly raised his hand because he got death stares from Natasha and Mr. Stark raised his hand. "And now for the Avengers who think we should keep the mission from her raise your hands." Natasha and Steve raised their hands. Bruce reluctantly raised his hand and Mr. Stark gave him death stares.

"No Bruce, don't do this to Joanne!" Mr. Stark almost yelled.

"Tony I am just voting to withhold information, not for killing her!"

"Well that is 3 votes to 2 Stark, we win you lose," Natasha said almost devilishly.

"Thor is not here yet," Tony said "We will have to see what he thinks and he will agree with me!"

"Thor is not as stupid as you guys think he is," Natasha said "He will agree with us!"

The conversation stopped there and everything went silent. Bruce then decided to talked about me some more. Great.

"Both me and Tony love science and technology," Bruce said "Do you like science and technology Joanne?"

"Not particularly," I replied "But I am not bad at it at school,"

"You have an uncle who loves science, that is hard to believe," Bruce said.

"We are not blood related," I reminded him.

"Come on there must be something about science you like,"

"Well um I did like seeing the experiment where you put different things in a flame and it changed the fire's colour. Don't know how or why it does that but it looked cool," I replied

"Well basically it causes the electron to become excited and give off photons in the form of a colour." I nodded like I knew what he talking about.

"Sir!" We all heard suddenly. It was Jarvis. "Thor has just entered the building!"

"Cool bring him up here and we can solve this argument," Mr. Stark.

"There is a problem with that sir,"

"What Jarvis?" Mr. Stark said.

"He is unconscious sir," Jarvis replied. He then showed a camera screen of Thor lying on the ground. He looked dirty and bruised like he had been in a fight and lost .How could this have happened? He was a Demi God? All of the Avengers ran off to the elevator to quickly get to him. "Call Fury quickly and tell him what happened!" Mr. Stark told Jarvis. I just hoped it wasn't too late for Thor.

**Thanks for reading again guys and thanks for reading my story for four chapters! I decided to not end it with "From Joanne" like the last cliff-hanger because I just felt it was weird so the next chapter will be the same message but continued on from this chapter.**

**As you can see I managed to update before I left on my two week holiday. I am not sure if I can publish during the holiday so please keep checking anyway but don't be surprised if I don't update for a while.**

**Please review and favourite/follow the story if you can and thanks to those who already have reviewed, favourited and followed**

**Thanks Again**

**Koala35**


	5. Chapter 5

"_You are not allowed to see them,"_

"_I want to see my parents!" I yelled._

"_You are not allowed to see them as there is a high risk that you can ge__t__ traumatised and you have already been affected, psychologically, by this,"_

Continued from the previous chapter…

"He is unconscious sir," Jarvis replied. He then showed a camera screen of Thor lying on the ground. He looked dirty and bruised like he had been in a fight and lost .How could this have happened? He was a Demi God! All of the Avengers ran off to the elevator to quickly get to him. "Call Fury quickly and tell him what happened!" Mr. Stark told Jarvis. I just hoped it wasn't too late for Thor.

"Don't get involved," Pepper warned "It might be risky,"

"I wasn't going to get involved," I said back "I just hope that Thor is okay." I looked over to the screen that Jarvis had used before and saw all the Avengers crowded around the unconscious Thor. Doctor Banner was checking his pulse, assuming the anatomy of Asgardians was the same as a human. Mr. Stark for some reason had a stretcher in the tower and Thor on it. It took all of the Avengers to carry Thor on the stretcher and to lift it. They walked into the elevator which came onto the floor I was on.

"We need to take him to a bed now," Doctor Banner said worryingly.

"The room we prepared for Thor is the third door down the hall to the right" Pepper said. I saw them walk away. I became concerned at how Thor was doing so I walked into the room silently. Seeing him unconscious like that made me a bit sick since I am squeamish but apart from bruises there was nothing that would make me throw up. I wasn't allowed by the 'people in charge' to see my parents so for me to just walk in was different to previous experiences.

"Thor has been hurt badly but he will be conscious soon," Doctor Banner checked Thor "And after some rest he will be back to full strength". Having a Doctor in the Avengers was useful.

"What could have done this to him?" Natasha asked.

"Jarvis just did an analysis and found a poisonous substance in him. It seems that the poison was not strong enough to kill him, but just made him unconscious," Mr. Stark said.

"What about the bruises?" Natasha asked.

"I don't really know," Dr. Banner said.

"Why would someone give him poison to just make unconscious?" Steve added.

"What if they accidentally didn't poison him enough or gave him the wrong poison," Doctor Banner suggested.

"Well I guess people are stupid," Mr. Stark said smugly.

But then I thought of something. A reason for why they didn't kill Thor.

"They did it to make a statement," I suggested. They all turned around and saw me.

"What do you mean?" Doctor Banner looked me curiously.

"Whoever did this probably wanted to show how dangerous they are or something," I said.

The group thought about her suggestion for what seemed like a long time and them Mr. Stark admitted "She might be right,"

"Really?" I said surprised.

"Yeah I think she makes a good point," Steve said, backing me up "She must be pretty smart,"

"Really?" I said surprised. This is obviously the phrase I say when I am surprised.

Mr. Stark then ordered something to Jarvis "Do you have any footage of who bought Thor to us?"

"We have security footage of them," Jarvis said robotically. Jarvis showed us footage of two guys in suits and wearing sunglasses dragging Thor in and then quickly exiting.

"They don't seem familiar," Clint said.

"Fury said their organisation was fairly new," Steve interjected.

Suddenly Thor coughed and everyone looked at him. He seemed to be waking up again.

"Thor!" everyone gasped.

"Where am I?" Thor said confused. He winced in pain as sat up in the bed. "My stomach hurts," he also added.

Mr. Stark went up to him and said "It is me Tony Stark and you are in the Avengers Tour,"

"How did I get here?" Thor asked.

"We only know that you were dragged here by from what we assume are the people who are from the organisation that Fury was talking about,"

"The last thing my brain remembers is that on the way here someone offered me a free poptart," Thor thought. He tried to get up from the bed but groaned from the pain and had to stay.

"That explains the poison," Natasha said mockingly.

"Weren't you taught not to take stuff from stranger as a child," I added as that is basically something everyone should.

"No I wasn't," Thor grumbled in pain "Should I have been?"

"Yeah it is kind of basic knowledge,"

"Asgardians are taught knowledge on leadership and combat not something menial such as what to do if a stranger offers you a free midgardian delight," Thor said.

Dr. Banner recommended that Thor stay in bed for a while and that he and Jarvis would have to look after him since they would be staying there now. Pepper showed all the Avengers the room that we prepared for them earlier. Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark took shifts to look after Thor but I think they just got annoyed after a while when Thor kept treating them like servants and asking them to get food. I got tired of all the Avengers trying to get used to the tower so I closed my door and tried to get to sleep.

From Joanne

**Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for long wait between this chapter and the last but I was on holiday and had no computer to update on. This chapter is more about the plot then Joanne interacting with the Avengers. The next chapter will be exactly that and to be honest I can't wait to write the interactions between the Avengers and Joanne.**

**Once again please review and favourite/follow. Thanks to the guest who reviewed and I will take your advice seriously. I will actually reference the condescension in the next chapter.**

**Koala35**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Friend

Sorry if I seem contradictory sometimes with me going "I love this place so much, it is so big and my new family are so generous" and other times I am like "I am so angry that I had to leave my familiar home and that my parent's died and I hate this stupid place!" These kind of mixed emotions were how I felt when the Avengers moved in. The first thing that I heard when I woke up after the Avenger's first night in the tower was Thor yelling breakfast orders to everyone.

"I WANT MORE POPTARTS!" Thor shouted.

"You already ate all the poptarts in the house!" Mr. Stark yelled

"I DON'T CARE!" I then heard a large crash from Thor's room.

"Seriously stop it!" Mr. Stark yelled "We only have so many cups in this house!"

I stumbled out of my bed and waddled out of my room, past Thor and Mr. Stark arguing, and went into the dining room where Doctor Banner was reading quietly while eating breakfast.

"Did the racket that Thor was causing wake you up as well?" he casually asked. I nodded silently and sat down.

"Are you going to have breakfast today?" Pepper said, walking into the kitchen. "There is some toast that I am making for Thor since all the pop tarts are gone but he has eaten a lot already so you can have it." She gave some toast to me.

"Steve is training in the gym downstairs," Banner said

"That's nice," I responded quietly.

"Who knows where Clint and Natasha are," he continued.

"Maybe Thor ate them," I joked quietly. Banner seemed to hear it and laughed.

"Good one Kiddo,"

Jarvis then said something "I was eavesdropping and I saw Natasha went to Fury upon his request for details on what happened to Thor and Clint is on the top floor in a 'nest' he built for himself,"

"Typical Hawkeye," Banner said "He likes high up places like a bird,"

Mr. Stark ran into the room."Thor needs more food as he has suddenly taken a liking to the 'midgardian delicacy of toast'." Mr. Stark said mockingly in a Thor like voice.

"No more food!" Pepper said almost angrily. "He was poisoned and his stomach should be hurting,"

"OW MY STOMACH HURTS!" Thor suddenly yelled from his room.

"THEN STOP ASKING FOR FOOD!" Pepper shouted. I had never seen Pepper raise her voice like that. Thor didn't say anything after that.

After I finished my breakfast I went to my room and saw a message from Tahlia.

Tahlia: How are the Avengers?

Joanne: Thor has been yelling all morning about food and Banner tried to make awkward conversations with me.

Tahlia: Are you sad Thor has a girlfriend?

Joanne: Why would I be sad, he acts like a big baby!

Tahlia: Whatever you say.

I walked away from the computer and felt bored so I wondered around the tower aimlessly. I accidentally bumped into Steve who was finished in the gym.

"Sorry Captain," I said and quickly tried to walked away.

"I know you would love to know about the mission but we have had strict instructions and no one would dare to cross Fury

I forgot about the whole argument that had happened about whether I should know about the mission or not. "I don't really mind either way as long as I don't get harmed." I again tried to walk away.

"Just remember if anyone like Tony tries to tell you anything don't listen,"

"Don't worry Captain, I will block my ears," I said almost mockingly of his goody two shoes morals and successfully walked away this time. Afterwards I continued to walk aimlessly around the tower. I found myself walking up stairs as I explored every level of the tower which was difficult considering how many floors there were. This was different to when Stark gave me his 'tour' because I got to do it myself. I got to a floor where there were no stairs upwards. It was dark as it seemed like an atticy area. I went to leave when tried to leave when someone jumped down in front of me and pushed a weapon in my face.

"Get away from me!" I said.

He then lowered his weapon which I saw was a bow and arrow and said "What are you doing here?"

"I am exploring Mr. Hawk!" I say.

"I don't like people near my nest,"

"Even Natasha," I joked silently. He however pulled his bow and arrow in front of me again and said

"Don't ever say that again!"

"You should try not to shoot me every time you get angry as if you kill me Mr. Stark will never let you hear the end of it,"

He lowered his bow and arrow and said "You got me there. Would you please leave I really hate people near my nest!"

I respected his privacy and walked away and navigated myself slowly back to my room. I replied to Tahlia's message

Joanne: Hawkeye just shoved a bow and arrow in my face

Tahlia: That sounds sexual

Joanne: Seriously he is like an adult!

Tahlia: Did he place his bow and arrow in your quiver.

Joanne: Why am I even your friend?

Tahlia: Because no one else can tolerate you :P

I exited the conversation as it was getting annoying. I spend the rest of the day on the internet, in a desperate attempt to avoid the Avengers.

"I want poptarts!"

"I am not going shopping just because you ate all the poptarts!"

"Do you have more toast?"

"ONLY ONE MORE SLICE IS LEFT!" Mr. Stark started to get angry. I rolled my eyes, So far my Avengers experience was interesting. Thor and Mr. Stark's arguing was driving me crazy. Banner was just trying to get on my good side by staring awkward conversations, Steve was basically forcing me to obey his orders and Hawkeye could have killed me with his bow and arrow. Can't wait to see what happens next.

From Joanne

**Thanks a lot again for reading my fanfic and I hope you all liked it. I would love you to review and favourite/follow so I know whether you like it and for constructive criticism and encouragement.**

**This chapter is about Joanne meeting the Avengers which was fun to write. I am hoping to continue it in the next chapter with Natasha who I didn't write in this chapter. Thanks Again**

**Koala35**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Friend

It was time for my second ever dinner with the Avengers. Like the first dinner Thor was not eating with us but we certainly could hear him yelling about how he wanted more food from his room. Unlike last time Natasha wasn't there as she hadn't returned from when she went to Nick Fury earlier.

"How was everyone's day?" Banner awkwardly said, trying to begin a conversation.

"Pepper and I acted like Thor's servant all day," Mr. Stark complained.

"I did a lot of working out in the gym," Steve contributed.

"I hung around my nest all day becoming comfortable with my new home," Clint said

"I noticed how you didn't accept the room I especially set up for you," Pepper told Clint

"I hated the cramped up feeling of that room and I needed somewhere where I could have a lot of space," Clint responded. After he said Pepper went to say something but stopped which caused an awkward silence. Dr. Banner once again broke the silence.

"What about you Joanne, how was your day?" Banner said. Why does he have to single me out? I didn't answer his question before because I didn't want to.

"I spent my day procrastinating on the internet," I said "And earlier I explored the house a bit more,"

"What did you find?" Banner asked.

"I found that Clint could have killed me when he put a bow and arrow in my face,"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Pepper shouted at Clint.

Clint stood up from the table and said "I don't like people near my nest." He then walked away almost in anger up the stairs probably towards his nest.

"Well that was rude," Pepper said.

"He has problems when around others, he can't help it," Mr. Stark said.

"Yelling at him probably didn't help that," I added. Pepper did not like that I said that in defence of Clint and not her. I kept quiet for the rest of dinner where Banner and Stark just talked about how awesome Steve's workout routine was. I question why Steve needs to work out since he is a super soldier. After dinner I decided to do some more internet procrastinating.

"TOAST AND POPTARTS!" Thor yelled again.

"SHUT UP THOR!" Mr .Stark shouted back.

"DON'T SAY THAT TO ME OR I WILL GET MJOLNIR ONTO YOU!"

The noise of the yelling was annoying so I moved myself from my room. I found a room couldn't hear Thor and Mr. Stark which was like a living room which couches and a Television and it was also next to the elevator. I decided to sit on the couch and use Facebook on my phone. About half an hour later I heard the elevator make a beeping sound. I looked up and saw Natasha walk into the room.

"I am back!" I heard her shout.

"Does everyone in this house have to shout," I said sarcastically.

"Hi Joanne," she said "What are you doing in this room?" She seemed to know already I preferred the comfort of my room.

"Thor's yelling annoyed me,"

"His yelling annoys everyone," she replied.

I laughed when she said this. "I am guessing you are the only Avenger who can say that about Thor without getting hit by his hammer,"

"He would never hurt 'Lady Romanoff' since he is an Asgardian 'gentleman," he said mocking Thor's voice.

We both laughed. "And it is definitely evident by how is acting at the moment that he is a 'gentleman," I added. After I said that Mr. Stark and Steve walked into the room.

"Jarvis told us that you had arrived back home," Steve said.

"So what did Fury say about Thor?" Mr. Stark asked.

"He said just to have him rest for a few days and he should be fine," Natasha answered.

"And did he say anything about the people who poisoned him?" Mr. Stark. "And did they come from the fa….,"

"Stop right there Stark!" Steve interrupted. He then pointed at me. "Joanne is in the room!"

"She needs to know!" Mr. Stark said.

"She doesn't!" Steve said back.

"I told Fury about the argument we had at dinner before Thor was poisoned and he said he might reconsider but for now just to leave her out of this," Natasha added.

"We should ask Thor so we can split the tie like we agreed on when we had dinner yesterday," Mr. Stark said. He turned around to walk off to Thor's room. Steve looked and me and frowned. Then I remembered what he said to me earlier today.

"_Just remember if anyone like Tony tries to tell you anything don't listen,_" and I responded with "_Don't worry Captain, I will block my ears_,"

I know I didn't really care but I did say to him that I would block my ears. To be honest I said that just so I could get away from him but still. Also Steve's look at me then was very judgemental.

"There is no need to bother Mr. Stark I will just not know until I am allowed to," I said. Steve smiled at me and said:"I knew she would take my side,"

"But you have to know!" Mr. Stark said

"She is not an Avenger and therefore she will just be a risk when she finds out,"

"She already is a risk by being around us!" Mr. Stark added. He then turned to me and said "Why suddenly agree with him?"

"The Captain kind of made me promise," I answered

"You tricked her into promising something!"

"I did not trick her!" Steve yelled back. Natasha who was standing there the whole time rolled her eyes and said "Typical."

"Look Captain and Tony you can keep arguing if you'd like but I would like to get away from this," I said firmly and I walked in the direction that lead to my room. When I was walking towards Thor's room I heard.

"WHO IS THAT!" and "I WANT SOME POPTARTS NOW!"

"SHUT UP NO ONE CARES!" I yelled back. That was definitely the first time I had ever yelled at a Demi-God.

"I am so sorry Lady Joanne," he said apologetically and he didn't say anything else. I went into my room and lay down. I weirdly thought about how in my old home there was never this type of commotion at all. I missed the quietness but I guess I'd just have to get used to the noise.

From Joanne

**For the seventh time Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I added a nice conversation with Natasha which I hope you all liked. As you can probably tell I love writing about Thor and his obsession with food as it is a similarity between the two of us :P. Next chapter will most likely be a continuation of the plot but I will hopefully have more Avengers and Joanne Conversations.**

**Please review and favourite/follow as it encourages me.**

**Thanks again**

**Koala35**


	8. Chapter 8

"_I think Thor being poisoned really got our message across," a person said to someone behind a desk. It seemed to be his assistant._

"_And the Avengers don't even know where we are and how to stop us,"the person behind the desk laughed. "I think it is time to continue to move the plan forward to vanquish the Avengers,"_

"_And how are we going to that sir?" The assistant said._

"_With the help of someone called Joanne!" _

Dear Friend

It has been a week since I last wrote to you. The Avengers have mostly settled in to the Tower except Clint who seems to not like the cramped space of every room but his 'nest'. Thor finally got out of bed two days ago and has recovered from the poisoning. However he got used to treating everyone like a servant and still tries to do it with everyone. Well, mostly everyone except me and Natasha. He got the message that I wasn't going to help him when I told him to shut up. I haven't heard anything about the 'mission' and I kept my 'promise' to Steve, much to Mr. Stark's disappointment.

"What are you going to do today?" Bruce asked me awkwardly during Breakfast. It was just me again as the other Avengers were preoccupied He is still trying to do become friends with me by awkwardly starting conversations. I actually think he is probably the nicest Avenger which is ironic because I have been told he is 'always angry'.

"The usual being in my room and interneting," I just invented a new word.

"You should go out somewhere," he suggested "It is your holidays!"

"I have to go out the house during the 'school time' so I think I would like to do something relaxing during the holiday," I responded.

"Most of us have work to do today," he said "Everyone but Clint,"

"Why Clint?" I asked

"Well I think we are all being called in for the mission and Clint has been asked to stay in the tower in case they decide to show off around it like they did with Thor,"

"Isn't that torture considering how he hates being couped up in here?"

"Fury doesn't care about his complains," Banner answered "He just wants to work,"

"Fury sounds scary," I said.

"He is nice personally but he always takes his work really seriously," Banner said. I wondered if I would meet Fury one day.

I had finished my breakfast so I said bye and left the table. I ran into Steve who was coming back from the gym.

"Don't let Clint tell you anything," Steve said.

"I don't think you have to worry about me even talking to Clint," I joked. Considering how antisocial we both were I was probably right.

All the Avengers except Clint soon left which left me, him and Pepper in the tower. I went to my room to internet all day like I wanted. I thought it was about time to answer Tahlia's previous message.

Tahlia: Because no one else can tolerate you :P

Joanne: LOL that is probably why most of them have left the house :P

Tahlia: Any new news with the Avengers.

Joanne: I told Thor to shut up

Tahlia: Did he hit you with his hammer?

Joanne: No he just apologised for annoying me

Tahlia: That is disappointing :'(

I then heard something from my room that sounded like yelling. I turned away from my computer and listened

"Stay with us in case something happens!" Pepper said.

"My nest is where I want to be and nothing else!" I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer. Then I saw a large message on my computer screen.

DON'T MAKE A NOISE JOANNE

I pressed the escape button

NOT GOING TO WORK.

What the hell was going on?

COME TO THE GROUND FLOOR OF THE TOWER NOW

Why? What?

IF YOU IN ANY WAY TELL ANYONE OR DECIDE TO STAY WE HAVE GUNNERS TRAINED ON YOU AND PEPPER

What if they are bluffing? Can I risk it?

WE ARE NOT BLUFFING BUT YOU CAN ALWAYS RISK IT

It was almost like they could read my mind. I started to shake and my teeth began to shake. I almost sat there in shock but I got my head out of it as I had no choice but to do what they said. I tried to walk past Pepper and Clint

Pepper saw me and said "Where are you going Joanne,"

"Nowhere," I said while shaking. I couldn't say anything or Pepper and I would be killed.

"Why are you shaking?" she asked.

I tried to think of something. "Um, I am shaking because um," Then I thought of something "I was thinking of my parents." I can't believe I lied about that but I didn't want more people to do.

"Are you Ok?" Pepper asked.

"I just need time to recover and need time alone."

I quickly walked away from them and I heard something that sounded like "If you need to talk I am here." I walked down all the stairs and went to the ground floor. There was nothing there. No one at all. I felt nervousness and fear. My heart beat faster than usual. Then something grabbed me and I tried to pull away from the strong grip. However instead I went into darkness.

**Thanks for reading. For this chapter it was time to bring Joanne into the mission that the Avengers are talking about. And there is a cliff-hanger and I hope it doesn't annoy you. Please review and favourite/follow as it make me happy when this happens. Thanks TonyStarkFan and red2013 for reviewing the previous chapter. **

**Thanks again for reading**

**Koala35**


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing I remember after going into darkness was darkness. My head hurt like someone had hit it very hard. Once my eyes adjusted I saw I was in a murky room. The room was small and had one small door. It seemed was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor like I was just dumped there. I stood up and stumbled but recovered and walked over to the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. As I was trying to open the door however the door opened from the other side and knocked me down ground.

"Ow," I said involuntarily.

"Good Evening Ms. Potts," the guy said respectfully. He looked like a scary business man with sunglasses and reminded me of spies from the movies. I also noticed that it was evening and I last remember it being morning.

"Where am I?"

"I can't say," he said "But you are here because we need to use you to get the Avengers,"

"You are the ones who put the message on my computer?"

"I thought that was fairly obvious," he responded. He clicked his fingers and two people came in, one carrying a table and the other carrying the laptop. After setting the laptop up the people opened some kind of webcam and called someone. I watched what they are doing to stop thinking about the situation I was in. But then one of the guys servant slammed a gun into mu head.

"Ow," I said again. I was worried that they were going to pull the trigger but then I looked up to the computer screen and saw who they were calling. The Avengers, accompanied by Nick Fury and Pepper appeared onto the screen. Everyone but Nick Fury and Clint had expressions of worry on their faces.

"Joanne we were looking everywhere and then we found your computer screen with these messages and Fury knew exactly what happened," Pepper said quickly.

"Well obviously we have Joanne here and have the opportunity to murder her." The guy said "But we have decided not to kill her out of the goodness of our hearts,"

"Goodness of your heart!" Mr. Stark angrily "That is complete bul,"

"Mr. Iron Man we are in the presence of a child so please use appropriate language," the guy interrupted.

"To be fair sir I have heard language like that before," I told them. All it got me was the gun shoved closer to my head.

"If we don't get a million dollars, delivered to the location currently written on Joanne's computer screen, by the end of the day Joanne will be dead." He said "Got it?"

I was shocked. I didn't want to die. But then again surely the Avengers would just give them the money and I would be safe.

"This is crazy!" Nick Fury said "What if you are bluffing,"

"Well that is the risk you are going to have to take," he laughed and he then dramatically ended the conversation unplugging the webcam. He asked one of his 'servants' to shut it down for him.

"Please don't kill me!" I begged with them. "Fury is hard to bargain with and he often has no sympathy, or so I have heard."

"We know that,"

"You should have kidnapped one of the Avengers as Fury need them, not me."

"We needed you specifically,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't intend to kill you Ms. Potts, even if they do not hand over the money,"

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain," he said to be. I was starting to get annoyed at him and the gun near my head. "When Loki was trying to 'defeat' the Avenger he purposefully became a prisoner,"

"Are you saying that is what I am now?"

"No I am not saying that," he said annoyed that I interrupted. "His plan worked so we decided to do something similar. Obviously just putting a person from our group in there would be suspicious but then you arrived. A person who was not an Avenger was perfect for what we needed,"

"What do you need?"

"Someone to lead the Avengers down the wrong track so we can do our business without them interfering,"

"I can't do that." I said. I couldn't betray them or anything because they were like my friends now.

"You shouldn't say something like that when someone is holding a gun to your head,"

I then thought quickly and said "I mean I don't talk to them often and don't get involved with their work,"

"You just have to talk to them more often then," He said. He looked at his watch and remarked "I have things I need to do, you should think about it. But remember if you don't agree to do it we will kill you." He turned and left with his 'servants'. I had no idea what to do. Would I die or betray my friends. I had to think quickly because they would have the ransom money soon.

After some time thinking I decided that I wanted to stay alive. I know it was betraying my friends but I thought about how worse it would be if they found me dead. That is exactly what I told the guy when he came in and said the ransom money had been paid.

"Just remember if you tell anyone about this you will be killed." He told me.

"I will remember," I assured him. I have to say I hated this guy. He ordered me around with the threat the kill me and I had to obey.

"If there is anything I need to know there will be a message on your computer screen,"

"Okay but I have one question!" This question was of course not 'Why are you this crazy?' and 'Why do I hate you so much?'

"What?"

"What exactly do you people do?"

"You will find out eventually," he replied. Then once again I went into darkness.

I woke up and I instantly recognised where I was. I was in my bed back at the tower. I looked at the clock and saw that it was the next morning. I wondered if I dreamed the whole incident.

From Joanne

**Thanks everyone for reading. This chapter focuses on Joanne after she was taken and I promise there will be more Avengers next chapter. Please review and favourite/follow so I am encouraged to write more. Thanks TonyStarkFan for reviewing again!**

**Thanks again**

**Koala35**


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Friend

I remember when Pepper walked into my room after I was kidnapped. I still could remember what happened although some details were a bit blurry.

"Are you okay Joanne?" she asked as she walked in. I was in bed after being unconscious. "I know Dr. Banner said you were fine but you never know,"

"My head hurts," I admitted. It was probably from when they hit me with the door or when they shoved the gun at my head.

"Do you need something, like an aspirin?" she asked thoughtfully

"Yes that would be helpful," I said and she walked out of the room to get some. When she left I got out of my bed and grabbed my computer. There was no message from anyone and that includes Tahlia and crazy evil people who are forcing me to betray the Avengers. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi kiddo," someone said as they walked through the door. I panicked and nearly threw the computer on the ground. Mr. Stark laughed and said "Someone is jumpy today."

"I guess I am a bit jittery after what happened,"

"You will be fine but Fury is not quite sure,"

"What does Mr. Fury say?"

"He is suspicious for some reason and he would like to speak to you,"

"He probably just wants to ask me questions about whatever kidnapped me," I said. "Can I know now what they are?"

"Fury said he will tell you himself when you see him." He said "But I would be happy to say it now,"

"I have your Aspirin," Pepper said as she ran into the room with two aspirins and a glass of water. Then she noticed Mr. Stark "Hi Tony what are you doing here?"

"I am informing Joanne about what Fury thinks,"

"Fury just wants to know what Joanne saw as it might help,"

"Can I have my aspirin," I almost yelled. My head was now really hurting. Pepper gave me the aspirin and the water and I took them. About an hour afterwards the aspirin seemed to work and my head was fine. I left my room and walked into the living room where all the Avengers were sitting. I unintentionally yawned which caused them all to turn around to see me.

"I told you Joanne was fine," Dr. Banner boasted to Pepper.

"I am fine, thanks to the aspirin," I said "Thanks Pepper,"

"It is great to see you Lady Joanne Potts," Thor said in his usual Asgardian gentleman like speech.

"Thanks Thor," I commented.

"If you are up to it we can see Fury this afternoon," Steve said thinking about orders as per usual.

"That should be OK," I said. I decided to leave the room and prepared to see Nick Fury. I tried going over phrases in my mind about how I was going to answer some of Fury's questions without adding anything about how I am betraying them. Being S.H.I.E.L.D they probably had some lie detector thing that would make me tell the truth and all the Avengers would hate me and I would be sent to jail forever. I remembered that they said they would kill me if I said anything. Would it be straight away or would they wait for the perfect time? I didn't want to find out. Or maybe I could be just over thinking things and everything will be cool, calm and collective. In the afternoon I walked out of my room and saw Steve waiting for me.

"Yo Steve," I said in a street-like manner.

"Yo?" Steve said. I don't think that was a common word back in the 1940s.

"Let's go and see Fury," I said and we both left. He told me the rest of the Avengers had left and he was chosen in a game of rock, paper, and scissors to take me there. The car we both sat in was a large black car and had plenty of space to lounge around. There was even a television which helped me take my mind of things. I frowned when the car stopped and Steve said that we had arrived. We walked out onto a helicopter thing which made me smile because I had always wanted to go on a helicopter. In the helicopter I saw a great view of the ocean underneath us which was great. I didn't see anything in the distance until we had nearly landed on what seemed clear air but turned out to be a giant airship. Steve and I walked out and it was amazing. The airship had giant propeller things and when we entered it I saw it was basically a giant invisible SHIELD headquarters within an airship. We were lead to a secluded area of the ship which seemed like Fury's office. When we walked in I saw all of the Avengers and Fury sitting down.

"Good afternoon," he said politely and he gestured his hand over to a seat. I sat down and he walked around the room like a police interrogator that you see in the movies and on TV. "Are you feeling fine after what recently occurred?"

I did not expect him to ask how I was feeling. "It is like I never even was kidnapped."

"Are you at all traumatised by the incident?"

I thought about this question for a minute and then realised I was not really traumatised. The only thing on my mind about it was the moral issue of betraying the Avengers. "Not really." I answered

"Do you have any recollection of what happened," he asked.

"It is a bit of a blur but I do remember most of it."

"Explain what you remember?"

"Well I was in a dark room and then this guy called you and told you about the ransom and then a few hours later they made me unconscious again and I woke up in the tower,"

"Is that all you remember?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"I am very sure?"

"Just remember there is no way any of them possibly could be in this room waiting to kill you."

Perhaps he thought they made me promise not to say anything or perhaps he actually knew about the betraying thing. But maybe he was right. Maybe I should tell him and the people would never know. However something happened that changed my mind.

**Thanks for reading! Another cliff-hanger I know you'll just love waiting for the next chapter :P Thanks TonyStarkFan and CallMeStranger for reviewing and I appreciate it. Please review and follow/favourite this story as it motivates me to write more chapters. I liked writing about the wonder of the giant airship and the helicopter ride as I can relate to have never been on these things in real life.**

**Unfortunately from now on I will be updating less often as I am in my senior year in school and that will be a lot of work. **

**Thanks again for reading**

**Koala35**


End file.
